Rare
by The-girl-you-wish-you-knew
Summary: Craig and Tweek have been fascitanted with each other more than thought possible. As their relationship grows, they each face challenges with their families. Can they brave through together or will they go their seperate ways. (This is my first story. I hope you guys like it. The story is far better than the summary) Rated T to be safe
1. Tweek

If I could, I would inject your smile directly in to my bloodstream. It's one of the rarities that I have grown accustomed to and it's hard to remember that as something you share only with me in solitude. No one else gets the privilege to see your genuinely sweet smile. Although, to know that your smile is only for me alone makes me happier than I could ever believe was possible for someone as nervous, jittery, and depressed as myself.  
Growing up, I was taught all about the bad things in the world that has led to my tremendous anxiety. My parents warned me about kidnappers, poisons, and the dangers of everything around me. They have warned me about drugs in baggies sold on the street but never ones with teeth and a heartbeat. And that's what he was. He, my drug, and I, the helpless addict. He makes the anxiety and depression disappear. I still stutter around him but only because his beauty leaves me at a loss for words. I couldn't imagine him leaving me alone. He is my everything.

I remember when we first met. We were eight years old and I had just moved to South Park from Denver. My dad was tired of competing for customers. So, he relocated us to the smaller mountain town and started up a new coffee shop. At first, when I started in the third grade, everyone was excited to meet me. Three guys, Stan, Kyle, and Eric were the first who tried to befriend me. Their friend Kenny had just died and Butters wasn't doing a well enough job of filling in.  
"Hey there. I'm Stan and these are my friends Kyle and Cartman." The boy with the red and blue had said, motioning towards a smaller boy with a green hat and a fat one.  
"I-I'm T-Tweek," I stuttered out. I saw Eric trying to hold in laughter while Stan and Kyle just kind of exchanged glance.  
"Hey, Tweek. Thats a cool name. You wanna maybe play football with us at recess?" Kyle asked.  
"Wh-what if I g-get h-h-hurt?" I replied, eyes widening and twitching nervously.  
"Oh come on Tweek. You can be on my team. We never lose." Said Eric.  
"That's because you cheat, fatass." Kyle said.  
"Hey! I'm not fat! I'm big boned!" Eric exclaimed.  
"M-maybe some other t-time." I said as Eric and Kyle started to argue.

As I started to walk away, the teacher, Mr. Garrison, pulled me aside and told me to go to the councilors office to settle some things. Once I found it, I saw him, he was sitting there with a bored expression waiting to be called in. I sat down a couple seats away from him. After about five minutes, I was called in. I walked past the strange boy I didn't yet know and when I was free to go I discovered his name was Craig when Mr. Mackey called him into the office. It was then I started to wonder about the dark boy. I started to hang out with the three boys I met earlier in hopes of being introduced to Craig. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. After a few weeks had passed, I asked about him.  
"Ar-are you guys fr-friends with Craig?" I asked innocently.  
"No way dude. He's a dick," said Stan.  
"How s-so?" I went on.  
"He's always flipping people off and he doesn't talk to anyone." Kyle replied.  
"Except for Clyde. Sometimes." Stan added.  
"Oh." I said. I was dismayed at the thought of never getting to know him.

The next day, we were told to pair into groups for a social studies project. I was going to pair up with Butters but he had already paired up with Pip. It was then, that I was told pair up with Craig.  
"H-hi. I'm T-T-Tweek," I quietly stuttered.  
"Craig," he said. "So, you're new here, huh? What brings you to South Park?"  
"My d-dad owns a c-coffee shop," I replied.  
"Good. This shit town hasn't had good coffee in awhile. Maybe I'll stop by sometime." He said with a sliver of a smile. That was the first time I had ever seen him smile and he left me speechless for the rest of the school day. Everyday after that, Craig would come to the coffee shop after school. We would sit and talk for hours and we soon became friends. Eventually, he started walking home with me so we could spend more time together. And that was how we became friends.


	2. Craig

I've never once thought of myself as an important person. That changed when I met Tweek. He was an anxiety ridden eight year old when i got a hold of him. I could tell he needed someone like me and even though I'd never admit it to anyone but him, I needed him even more. He may have been borderline crazy but he made me feel sane. Now, as I sit here alone in my room, I think of how our friendship began.  
I don't really remember why I was sent to the counselor, probably something to do with my habit of flipping people off, but I do remember seeing Tweek. I remember trying to hide my curiosity of his being there, his appearance, his strange name. The thought hit me almost instantly and persisted until I made the first move. I needed to know him, to be his friend, his companion. I spent the next week trying to figure out how when the opportunity arose to be his partner in class. I remember our introduction and the weeks that followed. I wanted to see him everyday and that eventually turned into a need. So, weeks became months, months became years, and our friendship blossomed and grew into something beautiful.

He's been my best and only friend ever since and even though I'm sure he doesn't know it, he brings out the best in me. That's why I love him. Well, one reason at least. But that's a long list. To long for me to think of right now. I shake my head as I begin to get up off my floor and move towards the phone in my room and dial the oh so familiar number.

"H-hello," he says, shyly. This makes me smile. I still can't believe he doesn't know it's me right away whenever I call.

"Hey Tweek, you want to go to the library with me? I gotta return some books." This was a lie, but I knew Tweek loved the library and I wanted to spend some time with him after he'd been on my mind all day. I could almost see his smile.

"Y-yeah. Of course." he replied.

"I'll be there soon," I smiled into the reciever before hanging up.

I was there in under five minutes and as soon as he opened the door, I pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back, eagerly, and I kissed the top of his head.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"Just thinking about you, is all." I admitted and he smiled up at me. I love being taller than him.

"Well, let's go to the library." He said as he pulled away.

"Alright, love." I said as I grabbed his hand and led him toward the library and I took notice of his blush.

* * *

**Sorry. It's short... The next one will be longer I promise. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**-The-girl-you-wish-you-knew**


	3. Silent Bliss- Tweek

I sat at my kitchen table and waited for Craig. He was taking me to the library. I knew how much he hated the library, which had always confused me because he is already so quiet. Anyway, I knew he always took me to my favorite places whenever he really wanted to spend time with me. Didn't he know that anywhere is fine as long as I was with him? He could take me to the city dump to hang out and I wouldn't care less as long as it meant I got to spend time with him. So why didn't he know this? He should know this...GAH! I'm overthinking again. I need Craig.

Just then I hear a knock at the door. I open it to find Craig pulling me into his hug. I hold him tightly and breathe in his scent.

"I'm so glad you're here," I say

"Me too," he pulls away slightly to smile down at me. This actually makes me happy to be short.

Then he pulls away completely and resolves to holding my hand. Craig's not the most touchy person so I know that this gesture means that he's missed me and wants to spend as much time with me as he can. That he doesn't want to lose me. I know Craig would never say this aloud but I know that what I've been thinking is true. So, I smile and gently squeeze his hand as we start walking in silence towards the library.

Once we arrive, Craig silently lets go of my hand, knowing full well that I will be frantically looking over books. He finds himself a seat and just watches. I know he doesn't expect me to notice but he has a slight smile on his face as he watches me. This makes me laugh quietly to myself, happy that I've made Craig smile. He hardly ever smiles these days...


End file.
